


Dino incontra Belphegor

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dino incontra il piccolo Belphegor per la prima volta.





	Dino incontra Belphegor

**Author's Note:**

> In una Novel si vede che Belphegor, da poco nei Varia, è andato a nascondersi da Dino per paura del dottore che doveva visitarlo.

Dino incontra Belphegor  


Dino entrò nella propria stanza, assottigliò gli occhi vedendo la finestra aperta.

< L'avevo lasciata chiusa > pensò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Sgranò gli occhi vedendo che nel suo letto c'era un bozzo sotto le coperte.

Portò la mano all'impugnatura della frusta, lanciò un'occhiata alle proprie spalle e avanzò cautamente verso il letto.

< Ci sono i miei ragazzi in casa, devo assicurarmi non sia niente di pericoloso >.

Deglutì mentre una gocciolina di sudore gli scendeva lungo la guancia, tirò via la coperta sganciando la frusta dalla vita.

Un bambino dai corti capelli biondi alzò il capo, il viso era coperto per metà da una frangetta.

Era accucciato su se stesso, con le braccia strette intorno al petto.

Dino lasciò cadere la frusta sgranando gli occhi, fece un passo avanti e addolcì lo sguardo con un sorriso.

"Ehi?" chiamò, con tono basso.

Il labbro inferiore del bambino tremò.

Dino mise una mano in avanti con il palmo sporto, si piegò leggermente in avanti chinando il capo.

"Ti sei perso, piccolo? Come sei entrato?" domandò.

Il bambino si mise seduto sul letto e negò con il capo.

Si voltò e indicò la finestra con l'indice.

Dino guardò la finestra, si umettò nervosamente le labbra e fece un altro passo avanti calpestandosi il piede. Urlò, cadde all'indietro sbattendo la schiena in terra e mugolò di dolore massaggiandosi il fondoschiena. Ridacchiò grattandosi una guancia sudata, alzò il capo e sorrise amichevole.

"Beh, come vedi qui è sicuro. Puoi parlare" lo invitò.

"Shishi" ridacchiò il piccolo, indicandolo con l'indice.

Dino si passò la mano tra i capelli oro rimettendosi in piedi, barcollò e sorrise.

"Oh, certo, ridi pure. Lo sai che qualcuno dei miei uomini poteva farti del male?" chiese.

Sospirò, si mise seduto sul materasso e si arcuò verso il bambino.

"Qualcuno vuole farti del male?" domandò, gentile.

Il bambino annuì, raccolse le ginocchia al petto e vi appoggiò il mento.

"Dottore" sussurrò piano con accento inglese.

Dino storse il labbro, incrociò le braccia e annuì più volte.

"Anche a me fanno davvero paura. Quando ero piccolo come te, mi nascondevo sempre sotto il letto e facevo fare la guardia al mio migliore amico per impedire mi prendessero" disse.

Sorrise dolcemente, gli scompigliò i capelli biondi e lo guardò.

"Questi dottori li hanno chiamati i tuoi genitori?" chiese.

Si mordicchiò il labbro, cercò la frusta al proprio fianco e guardò l'oggetto in terra, sospirò.

< Sembra solo il capriccio di un bambino, ma visto che si è venuto a nascondere da un Boss mafioso potrebbe essere davvero in pericolo ... sempre che sappia che sono un mafioso, ovviamente >.

Il bambino abbassò il capo seguendo il tuo sguardo.

"Li ho uccisi" bisbigliò.

Dino sgranò gli occhi oro, deglutì e lanciò un'altra occhiata alla propria arma sul pavimento.

"Quindi ... sei scappato da casa dei tuoi?".

Belphegor negò con il capo e strofinò il naso contro il ginocchio,

"Da Squalo" rispose con voce rauca.

Dino dilatò gli occhi, annuì piano ed infilò la mano nella tasca del lungo cappotto.

"Va bene. Adesso mi occupo io di tutto, ok?" chiese.

Si alzò, si piegò a raccogliere la frusta e la agganciò alla vita. Indietreggiò lentamente e sollevò il cellulare, toccando il tasto della chiamata rapida.

< E se il bambino fosse una preda di Squalo? Forse non dovrei chiamarlo. Magari vuole ucciderlo > si disse.

Negò con il capo, allontanò il telefono dall'orecchio e fece per attaccare.

"Vooooi! Pronto!" si sentì gridare dall'altra parte. Squalo respirava affannosamente.

Dino incassò il capo tra le spalle, sospirò.

"Ehi, Squalo" salutò.

Accostò il cellulare all'orecchio, guardò il bambino e indietreggiò.

"Uh, volevo solo sapere come stavi, come andava dai Varia ...".

Sentì Squalo sospirare pesantemente.

"Malissimo, ca**o, va malissimo" gemette.

Dino aggrottò la fronte, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul bambino rannicchiato sul suo letto.

"Per caso ti è sfuggita una preda? Girano voci...".

Squalo digrignò i denti.

"Mer*a, non ho il tempo per le missioni adesso! Mi è sparito il bambino!" tuonò.

Dino sospirò di sollievo passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

"E' qui. Biondo, circa otto anni, terrorizzato dai dottori. L'ho trovato nel mio letto. Avevo paura fosse una vostra vittima".

"Sei a casa?!" gridò Squalo. Si sentirono dei ticchettii.

Dino annuì.

"Ce l'ho davanti, tranquillo. Gli darò della cioccolata e lo tratterrò qui finché non arrivi" promise.

"Aspettami" disse secco Squalo. La telefonata si chiuse con un click.

Dino sospirò, infilò il cellulare in tasca e sorrise al piccolo.

"Allora, ti vanno dei dolci?".

Il bambino abbassò le gambe e negò con il capo.

Dino ridacchiò, chiuse la finestra e si mise seduto vicino a lui. Indicò verso la televisione poggiata su un mobile a lato della stanza, sorrise.

"E quella? Ti piace?".

Il bambino negò nuovamente con il capo.

Dino sospirò passandosi la mano tra i capelli dorati. Schioccò le dita, mise la mano sotto al cappotto e tirò fuori una tartaruga grande un pugno. La porse al piccolo.

"Lui è Enzio. Che ne dici?".

"Shishishi" ridacchiò il piccolo. Congiunse le mani dalle dita esili e le porse verso l'animaletto congiungendole.

Dino poggiò la tartaruga sulle mani del piccolo, la tartaruga fece qualche passo e picchiettò con il capo contro le sue dita.

Il bambino si appoggiò l'animaletto sulle gambe e gli accarezzò la testa con l'indice.

Dino incrociò le gambe sul letto, osservando Ezio sporgere la testolina.

"Se la bagni poco poco, puoi salirci sopra e farci un giro per casa" propose.

Il bambino rabbrividì e negò con il capo. Indicò il becco aguzzo dell'animale.

Dino lo guardò perplesso, sospirò e sorrise.

"Non morde o altro. È innocuo, se non cresce troppo. E tu gli piaci".

"It's okay" bisbigliò con voce inudibile il piccolo. Si sporse, facendo ondeggiare la frangetta e diede un bacio sulla testolina dell'animale.

La tartarughina gli strofinò il musetto sulle labbra. Dino sorrise, sospirò e tirò fuori il cellulare.

< Speriamo Squalo si sbrighi > pensò.

Il bambino sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi.

"Voooooih!" si sentirono delle urla provenire dal giardino. Le grida passavano attraverso la finestra.

Il bambino si girò e guardò verso di essa, corrugando la fronte e indicò in quella direzione alla tartarughina.

Dino si alzò di scatto, raggiunse la finestra e la spalancò.

"Squalo! Qui!" chiamò.

"Arrivo!" gridò l'assassino. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i corti capelli grigi intorno al viso.

Il bambino si voltò e appoggiò la tartarughina sul letto.

Dino annuì, tornò verso il letto e prese l'animaletto. Ezio gli si attaccò al dito, Dino prese a strillare saltellando e cadde in avanti facendo spalancare la porta della camera.

Squalo afferrò con l'arto finto la tartaruga e se la appoggiò sulla spalla. Con l'altra mano afferrò Dino per il colletto e lo raddrizzò.

"Voi! Tu mi hai fatto morire di paura!" gridò, guardando il bambino.

La porta sbatté alle sue spalle, richiudendosi.

Dino sollevò il capo ridacchiando, alzò le mani e le agitò di fronte a sé.

"Dai, Squalo, calmati. Aveva solo paura del medico. È stato fortunato a finire da me, poteva mettersi nei guai".

Squalo fece una risata gelida. Si tolse la tartaruga dalla spalla e la adagiò sulla spalla di Cavallone.

"L'unica a rischio, qui, eri tu" ribatté.

Dino si allontanò da Squalo, tremò appena e deglutì mettendo Ezio in tasca.

"Beh, ora puoi riportarlo a casa. Però tienilo lontano dai dottori, ne ha paura. Se scappa di nuovo potresti perderlo".

Squalo strinse i pugni e digrignò i denti.

"Dannazione. SEI UN VARIA ADESSO!" rimproverò il piccolo.

Quest'ultimo raggiunse Squalo e gli abbracciò la gamba.

Dino scoppiò a ridere, scosse il capo e si sedette passando la mano tra i capelli dorati.

"Credo tu gli piaccia, Squalo" scherzò.

Squalo schioccò la lingua sul palato. Si piegò in avanti e lo prese in braccio.

"Ti sei presentato, almeno?" domandò.

Il bambino negò con il capo.

"Voi" esalò Squalo, sospirando.

"Bel" bisbigliò il piccolo.

Dino incassò il capo tra le spalle e sorrise imbarazzato.

"Io sono Dino. Avevo dimenticato anche io di presentarmi" ammise.

Alzò il capo, indurì lo sguardo.

"Xanxus non vorrà bambini nei Varia".

"Boss lo vuole il nostro portentoso Prince the ripper" ribatté Squalo.

Dino ridacchiò, scrollò le spalle e fece un gesto con la mano.

"Scommetto che sarà ben felice di servire Xanxus, se gli insegnerete questo".

Strinse le labbra, negò con il capo e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

"Cercate solo di andarci piano. È piccolo, ed ha paura. Non ha l'età del Varia".

Squalo diede le spalle a Dino e scrollò le spalle.

"Grazie di esserti occupato di Belphegor, ma ti ripeto che è un ottimo Varia" ribatté.

Dino sospirò, si alzò e alzò il capo, guardò il bambino e gli sorrise.

"Torna pure quando vuoi. Prometto che lascerò la finestra aperta e potrai giocare con la tartaruga".

Belphegor sorrise.

 


End file.
